Three's Company
by luvspashley13
Summary: Ashley and Spencer dated in high school, but when they get to college Spencer leaves her for Aiden. Will Spashley prevail or will Spaiden triumph?
1. Titanic's Maiden & Final Voyage

**2 years earlier…**

I'm awoken by the sound of my phone ringing. I roll over and with my tired eyes I'm able to make out the time on my phone _11:30pm. 11:30pm April 14, 2010._ _That date will forever be etched in my memory._

"Hello," I groggily attempt to answer the phone.

"Ashley, are you there?" It's Spencer and I can tell she's been crying.

"Yea, I'm here. What's wrong babe?"

"Ashley, I don't think I can do this anymore."

"What do you mean this? I know college is hard, but I'm sure-"

"Us"

_A beat._

"I don't think I can handle _us_ anymore Ashley." I can only imagine the tears streaming down her face as I hear them in her voice.

"Oh, ok." The only thing I can think to say in my stunned state.

"Goodbye."

She hangs up the phone.

And just like that, the last 2.5 years of my life flash before my eyes and all the memories of us shatter along with my heart.

I call up Chelsea, she was our best friend in high school and we're still pretty close.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Spencer broke up with me."

"What? Ashley? What are you talking about?"

"She broke up with me Chelsea." 

"What? Why?"

"I don't know. She just called me and woke me up and said she couldn't do this anymore."

"Ash, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I just wanted to let you know. I'll talk to you later Chels."

"Wait, Ashley, are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Really. Good night."

"…Ok, good night."

I hang up the phone and sit there, frozen. I replay everything we've been through in the past 6 months; all the sleepless nights and pointless fights. Some people may say they could have seen this coming, but not me. I never really thought she'd dump me. I trusted her. I loved her. I thought what we had was really special. You know, that kind of love that people sing about, the kind that can overcome any and everything. Apparently I was wrong.

I sat there staring at my blank computer screen, listening to my roommate snoring for about an hour before I decided to call Spencer back. I wanted an explanation. I wanted to know why the woman I'd been dating for 2.5 years and had been best friends with for many more before that had suddenly given up on what we had.

"Hey, you've reached Spencer. I can't come to the phone right now, leave a message."

I called her 37 times that night.

Every ring of the phone was another reassurance to me that that actually did just happen.

I was frantic for an explanation, frantic for Spencer to comfort me and make everything better like she always did.

37 calls. Not once did she wake up, or if she did, she didn't bother to answer her phone.

I sat in my chair in my dorm room for hours, lost in memories and regret until finally my alarm went off and I grabbed my towel and headed to the showers.

_The Next Day_

I zombie through my day, only physically present in my classes and at track practice.

Spencer's call to me was on repeat in my mind the entire day, closely followed by the nagging whisper of "you've really done it now. You've lost everything that ever meant anything to you."

After the embarrassing display of calls last night, I finally work up the courage to call her around 7:00.

"Hello?"

"Hi."

"How's it going?"

"Pretty shitty Spencer. How's it going with you?"

"Alright. I'm sorry I missed your calls last night. I must have passed out after I called you."

"It's fine."

"I'm glad you called Ashley, I have something I want to talk to you about."

"Ok, what is it Spence?"

"I think I'm gonna ask Aiden out."

Aiden goes to college 30 minutes away from Spencer. I got to college 6 hours away from her. I knew they'd been hanging out a lot recently, but the 3 of us were always close in high school so I never thought anything of it, but now their visits suddenly seem the furthest thing away from innocent.

A hatred I didn't even know I was capable of starts burning in the pit of my stomach.

"Ashley, are you still there?"

"Yeah Spence, I'm here."

"Well what do you think? Is that okay?"

Spencer would later try to tell me that she waited 2 weeks before moving in on Aiden after breaking my heart, but trust me, it was one fucking day.

"If that's what you want, then I think you should go for it Spence."

"Ok, I just wanted to make sure you'll be ok."

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

And that's how my best friend, my girl, my entire world, left me for my ex-boyfriend.

Welcome to the soap opera that is my life.


	2. Carmen on Top?

**Previously On Three's Company…**

"If that's what you want, then I think you should go for it Spence."

"Ok, I just wanted to make sure you'll be ok."

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

And that's how my best friend, my girl, my entire world, left me for my ex-boyfriend.

Welcome to the soap opera that is my life.

* * *

><p>I thought my life was over when Spencer left me. She had become my whole world. I thought I had nothing left without her.<p>

The thing is, Spencer never really completely left me. The first year she was dating Aiden, it was more like she was dating both of us, but without him knowing. We decided it wasn't really fair to him so we stopped hooking up and really concentrated on re-building our friendship.

And then this past summer happened…

_We were laying on my bed, she was playing Angry Birds on my iPad._

"_Aw, I was so close!"_

_She pouts. Oh how I've missed that pout. It's adorable._

_I gently pull the iPad from her hands and place it on my side table._

_She looks at me quizzically, waiting to see what I'll do next. _

_As I slide off her shorts and thong I instantaneously watch her face to see if it's ok._

_She smiles. _

_So I go to work between her legs. Just my tongue and lips, stimulating her to orgasm. _

_She seemed to be enjoying it, but as soon as I finished her expression completely changed. She rolled off of the bed and put her clothes back on. _

_I should really be going, it's late._

"_Spencer."_

_She turns to face me._

"_Do you love him?"_

_She nods, an expression on her face threatening to burst into tears at any second._

"_Do you still love me?"_

_She nods again as she picks up her keys and walks out of my room._

So that's how Spencer and I left each other as we returned to our respective colleges to begin our junior year.

And that's where our story begins.

My first day back at school after summer vacation is always great. We have a team meeting where everyone greets you like you've just come back from war and then we all head over to the track house to mingle with the new freshmen and unpack our dancing legs.

"Good evening ladies, lookin' good!" We're greeted by one of the men of the track house as he opens the door, inviting us inside.

As I step through the doorway, my body starts to sweat almost immediately. It must be like 90 degrees inside the tiny house. Everyone is sweating, but that doesn't stop them from moving their glistening bodies to the sound of Lady Gaga.

I make my way out onto the dance floor, my P!nk t-shirt exposing just the right amount of the abs that I worked on all summer and my cut-off jean shorts doing justice to my tanned runner's legs. That's when I see her.

"Hey Ash, I haven't seen you yet! How was your summer?"

Carmen.

"Hey, my summer was pretty good. How about your's?" A lie told for the ease of conversation.

"Mine was alright."

"So where have you been all day?" Carmen was living in my suite this year and while the rest of my suitemates and I had been unpacking and hurrying off to the back to school team meeting and dinner, Carmen had been nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, I was busy with family stuff sorry." Carmen's a local. Her family comes to a lot of our races and sometimes even hosts pasta parties at their house. They're great.

"Well, I should probably go mingle and meet the new freshies. Seeing as how I am captain this year."

"Alright, I'll catch up with you later."

As I watched Carmen walk away, I was reminded of freshmen year.

"_I don't understand why you're so upset with me for wanting to see Aiden. You've been hitting on that Carmen girl since God only knows when!"_

"_What? That's ridiculous! She's my __friend__. I would never do that to you. I love you."_

"_Oh come on Ashley. You and I both know your reputation when it comes to attractive girls."_

"_Yeah, but all of that changed when I met you. Spencer, nothing has happened with me and Carmen, I swear! Besides, I never even said I was interested in her."_

"_I've seen her. She's gorgeous. And you talk about her like she put the stars in the sky."_

"_Well we have a lot in common, we hang out a lot, and yeah, best friends do usually think highly of each other. You know what hurts the most Spencer is even after everything we've been through together, you still don't trust me."_

"_That's bullshit. I trust you more than I trust anyone else in my life."_

"_No Spencer, you don't trust me. I told you, nothing's happened with me and Carmen. I told you that you're the one that I love and you refuse to believe me."_

"_Alright, whatever Ashley. You're right, just like you always have to be. I have to go. I'll talk to you later. Bye."_

I smile to myself as I realize that this year maybe Carmen and I could get something going. She's not seeing anyone. In fact, Carmen's never even been in a relationship before. Last year she went out on a few dates with some tennis player dude, but nothing ever came from it.

See it's not that Carmen's unattractive or doesn't have the social skills to let people notice her, she has all of that. The only thing stopping Carmen from hooking up or being in a relationship is… well, Carmen. Carmen's a junior too and in the past 2 years, almost every guy on the track team has attempted to ask her out or court her in some way. But she's rejected all of them saying they're not her type, or that she just couldn't really see herself with them.

So you see, even though Spencer's right about Carmen being smoking hot, actually getting with her is much tougher than it looks.

I'm snapped out of my thought process by the feeling of someone's warm breath on my already sweltering ear.

"Hey stranger, ready to dance?"

Carmen grabs my hand and pulls me around to face her.

Since she's always been single and I've either been in a long-distance relationship or single since college, we've pretty much become unofficial dance partners for every track house party. Most often than not, this serves to make us the life of the party. Two hot single girls scantily clad dancing close to together and sometimes even allowing a lucky guy to dance between them, yeah, that's us.

"You got my heart beat runnin' away. Beatin' like a drum and I'm coming your way"

She mouths the words to me as she moves her hips closer to mine.

"Oooh and hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass."

With each boom, her body pulses into mine, like she's dry humping in the middle of the dance floor. She runs her hands through her hair for added effect.

This continues for about another hour and half or so before we find ourselves absolutely dying for fresh air; the dance floor being overcrowded and the house devoid of air-conditioning on this August night.

Carmen takes my hand and leads me out to the front porch of the house where we find a group of others who had the same idea.

"Whew, it's hot in there!"

"Yeah. Probably cooled off a lot now that we left though," I flash her an award winning Ashley Davies smile.

"Haha, yeah, you're probably right."

I love her laugh. Carmen has the best laugh I've ever heard. Just the sound of it is enough to make other people burst out laughing. I always seem to forget how much I miss that laugh when I go away for the summer, but as soon as I come back it's one of the first things I notice.

"Hey, wanna go get some ice cream to cool off?" I offer

"Sure," she smiles.

So we walked a few blocks beneath the stars and talked about our summers, what classes we were taking this semester, and just life in general.

When we reached the ice cream place, we got our food and sat at one of their outdoor tables.

"What'd you get Ash?"

"Blueberry shake. You?

"Mint chocolate chip on a cone. It's my favorite."

I smiled as I watched her seductively lick the ice cream as it melted over the sides of her cone. God that tongue looked like it could do wonders.

"So I overheard a couple of guys on the team having this argument the other day. They were arguing over whether all girls were bisexual, or at least bicurious. And so I've been thinking about it, but I wanted to get your input first. What do you think Ashley?"

"I'm not sure. I think it's different for everyone. Some people are curious, but others are really set in their ways. Personally, the thought of being with a guy kinda makes me throw up a little bit in my mouth, but it wasn't always that way. I dated guys in high school."

"So it sounds likes from personal experience, you're kind of leaning more towards 'yes, every girl is at least bicurious'…"

"I guess you could say that. So what was your conclusion?"

"Oh, I definitely think all girls are bicurious and possibly bisexual."

The accompanying grin on her face was pretty hot.

"Well, shall we?" she asked as she stood up and nodded towards campus.

"Yes, we shall!" I answered as I stood and threw out my cup.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Keep them coming!


	3. Skype Night

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far! Keep them coming!

* * *

><p><strong>Previously On Three's Company…<strong>

I smiled as I watched her seductively lick the ice cream as it melted over the sides of her cone. God that tongue looked like it could do wonders.

"So I overheard a couple of guys on the team having this argument the other day. They were arguing over whether all girls were bisexual, or at least bicurious. And so I've been thinking about it, but I wanted to get your input first. What do you think Ashley?"

"I'm not sure. I think it's different for everyone. Some people are curious, but others are really set in their ways. Personally, the thought of being with a guy kinda makes me throw up a little bit in my mouth, but it wasn't always that way. I dated guys in high school."

"So it sounds likes from personal experience, you're kind of leaning more towards 'yes, every girl is at least bicurious'…"

"I guess you could say that. So what was your conclusion?"

"Oh, I definitely think all girls are bicurious and possibly bisexual."

The accompanying grin on her face was pretty hot.

"Well, shall we?" she asked as she stood up and nodded towards campus.

"Yes, we shall!" I answered as I stood and threw out my cup.

* * *

><p>As I enter my room and throw down my purse I hear the <em>da-ding<em> on my phone telling me that I have a new text message.

It's from Spencer.

"Wanna Skype?"

"Alright." I respond via text as I turn my laptop on and wait for it to boot up.

_Hmm, so Carmen says that every girl is bisexual or at least bicurious. Let's see, which girl would have the best chance of being that lucky lady? Well I am her best friend on the team…_

I'm snapped out of my thought process by the familiar ringing of a Skype video call.

I click "Answer with Video" and in seconds Spencer's face appears on my screen.

"Hey Ash!"

"Hey Spence, how's it going?"

"Alright. It's my first day back though and I already have homework."

"Sucks to be smart. All I had to do tonight was some work on the dance floor."

"Ah, did you guys have your usual back to school party at the track house?"

"Yea."

"So how's Carmen?" Spencer asked with a smirk.

"She's good."

"Yeah? Like a tanned up, single, and ready for action kind of good?"

"That's none of your business."

"Harsh Ash. I was just making friendly banter. You don't have to get so defensive over your little straight girl crush."

"Spencer, what did you call for?"

"To talk."

"About what?"

"I don't know, I just figured you might wanna talk."

"Well I don't. I'm pretty tired and I have an early practice tomorrow morning. So if you don't mind, I think I'm gonna go to bed now."

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry Ash. I was just joking around with you. Just talk to me for a few minutes and then I'll leave you alone and you can go to bed. I'll be nicer, I promise."

With a deep sigh I responded, "ok."

"So you're living in a different dorm this year right?"

"Yeah."

"Show me!"

I unplugged my laptop from its charger and proceeded to walk Skype Spencer around my tiny room. The tour ended with an underly-enthusiastic "ta-da."

"Wait, go back to your desk one more time."

I obeyed and showed Spencer my desk wondering what she was so interested in, but then it hit me.

"Ashley, is that the picture I drew for you our senior year of high school?"

I glanced over at the frame on my desk which contained a giant heart, the names "Spencer and Ashley" in graffiti lettering and dozens of love quotes scattered in the background, all in Spencer's handwriting.

A smile seeped onto my face. "Yeah," I responded, somewhat embarrassed as I made a conscious effort to rid myself of the facial expression.

"I just really like it ok?"

"Yeah, it's fine. I was just wondering if that's what it was. Sorry."

"Alright, well like I said, I have early practice tomorrow. So I'll talk to you later. Goodbye."

"Bye."

I hit the "End Call" button and slunk back into my chair. Seeing Spencer, talking to her, it always confuses me. One minute I think I'm completely over her, I'm ready to move on and then somehow she manages to snake her way back into my life and my heart. It's just…after all we've been through together and especially after the chat we had this summer about her and Aiden…

"_Are you sure Aiden is what you want?"_

"_Right now, yes."_

"_What do you mean 'right now, yes'?"_

"_I just mean that it may not always be that way, but right now I want to date Aiden."_

"_I see what's going on here."_

"_What?"_

"_You're just with Aiden right now because it's easier for you. You don't have to deal with the issues involved with a long distance relationship and he's a guy so he puts out without any of the emotional stuff which is great for you since you have such issues letting people in and trusting them!"_

"_That is SO not how it is."_

"_Really? Look me in the eyes Spencer. Look me in the eyes, and tell me that you don't love me, that you're not still in love with me and I'll walk away and you can be with him or whoever else you damn well please!"_

_She teared up at this. _

"_I can't," she managed to blurt out in between sniffles._

"_Can't what Spencer?"_

"_I can't be with you again right now. I can't go through what you put me through freshmen year all over again. We fought… so much. And you really hurt me."_

"_I know and I'm really sorry. I've changed though and I can promise you that that won't ever happen again."_

"_I love you Ashley I really do, I'm just not ready to date you again."_

"_Ok, I understand. If you're going to keep hooking up with me though, could you at least consider dumping Aiden? I don't like feeling like I'm helping you cheat on him. It's not right."_

"_I know. I'm not gonna dump him though Ash. He was there for me when I really needed him and I really do love him too. I just… I really like the way things are with me and Aiden right now and I don't wanna change them."_

"_So where does that leave us?"_

"_I don't know Ashley! You're my best friend. I love you. That's all I know right now."_

After that conversation this summer, I started to feel like Aiden was just a figure-head, just someone who was in the right place at the right time and who did nothing to make her want to hurt him now. After talking to Spencer though, I just felt like she didn't have the same passion in her relationship with Aiden that we do in ours.

In the entire 2.5 years that we dated, she never once cheated on me. It never even came up. She was addicted to me and me to her, but she's not like that with him. She wants me now, just as much as I want her. More often than not, I'm the one who has to remind her that she has a boyfriend. Figure-head or not, I still don't really feel comfortable having her kissing me while she's dating him.

I love her. I never stopped loving her, but she seems pretty dead-set on keeping Aiden around as her boyfriend.

It's times like these that I am beyond grateful to have Carmen in my life…


End file.
